


His Only Exception

by CalileoKiernan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Butt Plugs, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Iwaizumi’s supremacy on aftercare, Like my gosh, M/M, Messy, Multiple Sex Positions, No Condom, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Raw Sex, Smut, Teasing, Their neighbors probably hate them now, This is so messy, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Very soft and fluffy at the end, Wet & Messy, Woops, baths, glass plug, he’s a good boyfriend, just a lil bit of crying, just a little, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalileoKiernan/pseuds/CalileoKiernan
Summary: Oikawa had just arrived from his trip overseas and was really missing his boyfriend. Iwaizumi had been staying later at work and was absolutely excited to get back home. So you bet that the two of them are absolutely excited to see each other. Maybe too excited. Oh the things they’d get up to...Usually Oikawa isn’t one to like messy sex. But for Iwaizumi? He’ll make an exception every now and then.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245





	His Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware. Read the tags thoroughly. Warning: Please have safe sex. You can call me hypocritical but this is a very rare thing that I would believe the pair would do so please, have safe sex. Nonetheless, good luck on this journey sinners~

Shittykawa:

image0.jpg sent

Me:

Stop

I’m almost home

Shittykawa:

image0.jpg

You better hurry up~ I’m getting lonely…

Me:

Bastard

You better wait or so help me

Shittykawa:

image0.jpg

Me:

Fuck

* * *

Hurriedly, Iwaizumi ran out of the train as fast as his legs would carry him. For the past 6 hours, Oikawa started to send him picture after provocative picture. Each was more lewd than the last. So it took all of his strength to try and distract himself from the onslaught of sporadic messages being sent his way as he was at work.

But now that the work day was over, he was free to get back to his apartment. In his hopes, as soon as possible.

Flying past lights and people, he finally made it to his apartment complex and impatiently made his way up the elevator. Once he was at the door to his apartment, he stopped and took a deep breath in. He needed to have some composure, right? It’s not like he’s an eager boyfriend who is undoubtedly turned on… Totally not.

As soon as all the air had returned to his lungs, he pulled out his keys and opened the door. All of the lights were off and he couldn’t hear any noise. Flipping on the lights, he slipped his shoes off and set his stuff down by the kitchen counter.

His eyes drifted off to the hallway where he saw a soft light emerging from under their bedroom. 

_ If he’s so eager, it wouldn’t hurt to make him wait a little longer, right? _ A smirk grew on his face as he made his way to the fridge.  _ Of course it wouldn’t. Even if he wanted to touch himself, he’d know better than that. _ So, Iwaizumi pulled out a bottle of cold water from the fridge and began to take small sips.

After a good 20 minutes had passed, Iwaizumi got up from his place at the counter and made slow steps to the bedroom. Soft shuffling noises could be heard as Iwaizumi pressed an ear to the door. The idea of a needy Tooru waiting on the bed for him was more than he could hope for.

Carefully, he opened the door and all air was knocked out of his lungs at the sight. On the bed was Oikawa who was displaying himself on the bed for Iwaizumi. From the way that his shaking legs were positioned, he could easily see the clear glass plug inside of Oikawa. The brunette’s head was thrown back as he bucked his hips into the air for some sort of friction between his legs. The only thing that he was wearing was a light pink crop top sweater that barely covered his abs.

Hungry eyes took Oikawa in and Iwaizumi leaned against the doorframe. Who said he couldn’t admire how beautiful his boyfriend is? Plus, he knew that he would only have now to admire the sight before he completely wrecked him senseless.

If Oikawa heard that Iwaizumi had entered the room, he made no movements to acknowledge him. He continued to writhe against the bed and let out soft pants.

Quietly, Iwaizumi climbed onto the bed and separated Oikawa’s legs and sat himself down. Green eyes watched as Oikawa stiffened at the presence but continued his motions and his noises became louder.

Iwaizumi leaned down and began to press kisses on Oikawa, working himself up from his stomach. Muscles flexed under his ministrations and he just smiled to himself. As soon as he reached his nipples (which the crop top couldn’t even cover), he began to mouth at them.

At the first touch, Oikawa let out a loud moan and rolled his body against Iwaizumi. The latter’s hands tightly gripped Oikawa’s waist as he continued to bite and suck on the sensitive nubs. Oikawa threw his head back and groaned at the feeling, warmth quickly moving up his body.

Once Iwaizumi got tired, he moved to remove Oikawa’s top. Big brown eyes darkened with lust stared into his own as the piece of clothing dropped to the floor. The only sound that filled the air were their soft breaths and the loud thumping beats of their hearts.

“Took you long enough to get here.”

“You’re an ass.”

“You can’t just say something like that to me in bed.”

“I’ll say whatever the fuck I want.” Iwaizumi leaned closer and bit into the side of Oikawa’s exposed neck, marking the spot with a dark purple mark. “Now I think that you need to be punished, don’t you think so as well?”

Oikawa gulped but nodded and watched as Iwaizumi pulled away and slowly pulled the shirt over his head. His eyes were glued to Iwaizumi’s toned body in all of its naked glory. From the washboard abs to the large and thick arms. Thick as hell thighs and god did he know that his boyfriend was packing and had a wonderful curve.

He knew that he was staring but didn’t even try to hide it. The gods blessed him with this masterpiece and he was going to enjoy every last second of this. His eyes watched as Iwaizumi began to take off his belt and reached over to tie his hands together above his head. One look his way and he confirmed that they could continue.

So, Iwaizumi continued to pull the rest of his clothes off of himself as Oikawa stared. Before he took off his boxers which were unabashedly held backing his erection, his eyes met Oikawa’s and gave him a slow evil smirk.  _ Oh god. _

“I think this will come off later.” A frown came upon Oikawa’s face at the words but he didn’t even dare try and say anything against him. But that didn’t make him any more irritated.

Iwaizumi saw his face and smirked. “What? You can tease me but I can’t tease you?” The look on his face darkened and Oikawa’s breath hitched. “Don’t think for a single second that you’re in charge.” His voice was much more dark and husky in a very alluring way that made Oikawa weak.

Without a warning, he lifted Oikawa’s thighs over his shoulders and began to leave marks along the inside of his thighs. Dark marks ranging from purple to a light pink covered his body as Iwaizumi continued to tease Oikawa.

“Ahh~” he moaned out as Iwaizumi suddenly pulled on his plug. Another moan erupted from Oikawa’s lips as Iwaizumi harshly pushed the plug back inside. Already his head was reeling from the pleasure coursing through his veins.

He felt Iwaizumi lightly lick and nip at the skin around his hole as he continued to thrust the plug into him. More lewd noises escaped Oikawa’s lips as Iwaizumi continued to go a little faster. His mind began to go blank at the sensations and he tried to move to get more for Iwaizumi. It just felt too good to not try and get more of it.

But Iwaizumi just dropped him back onto the bed and raised an eyebrow. “Did I tell you that you could do that?” His voice was dark and he crawled over Oikawa’s body. He bit his lip and looked away, not wanting to meet those eyes that saw right through him.

“Brat. Turn over and keep that ass of yours up.”

“Not gonna punish me?”

“Who said that I wasn’t going to?”

That sent shivers running down Oikawa’s spine as he turned over onto his stomach and into position for Iwaizumi. There was a hum of approval behind him and he could feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him. Next thing you know, the plug was pulled out with a pop and Iwaizumi quickly replaced it’s absence with his fingers.

He didn’t waste any time and began to thrust into Oikawa’s slick heat at a lightning speed. Every now and then, he would purposely hit Oikawa’s prostate just to tease him a little. Oikawa still needed his punishment, right?

“Mmmmhhhh ah god-Iwa-chan’s fingers feel so fucking good god-god-fuck!” the younger one moaned out as Iwaizumi curled his fingers inside him.

“You really like that, don’t you, slut?” That made another pulse of heat run through Oikawa’s body as his fingers picked up their pace. Faster-faster-faster. Oikawa could barely keep up with what was going on as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

“Yes Iwa-fuck yess! So good-so fucking good-ah-ah-ah-please! F-fuck!” Skilled fingers began to rub themselves on the most sensitive parts of Oikawa’s inside. Whenever he would dig into Oikawa’s prostate, the latter practically screamed his name. God did that plug really open him up. Who knows how long Oikawa has been fingering himself to be this loose?

The thought of Oikawa opening himself up just to be fucked like this filled his head along with the images Oikawa had sent earlier. Though, he knew that this wasn’t what Oikawa wanted. He wanted to be fucked senseless till he wasn’t able to walk the next day. And oh gods was he going to deliver.

Quite easily, Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out of his lub slicked hole. “Grab the lube and a few condoms,” Iwaizumi ordered and removed the belt from Oikawa’s wrists. As soon as he was free, Oikawa launched over to the bedside table and rummaged through the last drawer, his ass sticking up. And, of course, Iwaizumi just had to spank him again which got him a glare.

Nonetheless, Oikawa threw the bottle of lube right next to Iwaizumi and settled back into position. Sometime between him grabbing the lube, Iwaizumi had removed his boxers to reveal his bright red cock that was standing in attention. It only made Oikawa more needy.

“Tooru, I said condoms.”

“Well we don’t have anymore.”

“Tooru.”

Oikawa turned to face him. “Please? It’s been a while since we’ve last done it raw anyways.” He began to wiggle his hips in emphasis. In retaliation, Iwaizumi spanked him again which just caused him to giggle.

“But every time we do it, you start complaining about it.”

“That was then but this is now. Plus, ever since you’ve been spending those extra hours at work and me just getting back from my trip… I’ve been thinking of how nice it’d feel if you filled me up just right. Me filled with your cum… and it’s just dripping out of me just right… god, the things that you do to me. I’m so lewd because of you.”

Iwaizumi sat back and stared at Oikawa who was giving him his best pouty face. “Okay, but after this you’re taking a bath. You should take your time cleaning yourself out after, understand?” Oikawa eagerly nodded and he swayed his hips to entice Iwaizumi once more.

Grabbing the lube, Iwaizumi drizzled some over his lover’s entrance and on his own cock, giving it a few pumps for good measure. He leaned over Oikawa and positioned himself right at his entrance and Oikawa let out a small whine. 

“I’d love to see your pretty hole filled to the brim with my cum and my cum alone.”

Before Oikawa could react, Iwaizumi had pushed himself all the way to the hilt and bottomed out. Since they did all that prep, it was easy for Iwaizumi to slide in without any resistance. A groan left the lips of the two of them as Iwaizumi went still so Oikawa could adjust to his size.

A few seconds later, Oikawa allowed himself to relax a bit. “Hurry up and move already, Hajime. I need you so bad right now.” 

“You’re in no position to be making any commands.” He pulled out to the tip and roughly thrusted back in. “Got that?”

Oikawa’s shoulders relaxed for a second before Iwaizumi thrusted himself back in, knocking out any and all air in his lungs. “Y-yes fuck-Ha-ahhh fuck-Hajime.”

Above him, Iwaizumi smirked and thrusted nice and rough into Oikawa. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Could you say that a little more clearer?” He watched as Oikawa’s body would lurch forward a little with each thrust that was delivered to him.

“F-fuck you.”

The older one frowned and pressed in all the way. “Now that wasn’t nice. Do you wanna apologize?”

He waited a few more seconds and watched as Oikawa made no motion to reply. That irked something dark inside of Iwaizumi and he growled.

“You wanna be fucked. Fine. Just know that this is your last and final warning.”

Before Oikawa could make any reply, Iwaizumi had dug his fingers deep into his hips-undoubtedly leaving bruises the next morning. Next thing he knew, Iwaizumi began to ram himself into Oikawa and all air was knocked out of his lungs.

Oikawa could barely think as Iwaizumi began to fuck him. The sound of slick skin slapping against each other filled the room along with the loud thumping of the headboard against the wall. Their neighbors were going to kill them.

“You like this-fuck-don’t you? Being treated like the fucking slut you are.” But Oikawa could barely respond with the way that Iwaizumi was fucking the air out of him. He could barely string together a single “fuck you” with the way he was being banged.

Iwaizumi threw his head back as he sped up his pace a little. The feeling of Oikawa’s walls trying to milk him was so addicting. It was a burning heat that was unbelievably working to tighten around his cock-just to milk him dry. His eyes darted down for a quick second and watched as Oikawa tried to grip onto the covers below him (Oikawa was smart and had double covered their bed and removed their blanket.) Oikawa was in a perfect position with a beautiful curve to his spine and his beautiful ass meeting each and every one of his bed breaking thrusts.

Animalistic noises left Oikawa as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He could feel the tingling in his fingers and toes as he shut his eyes tightly. God did he love being fucked by Iwaizumi. 

“I-I-fuuuuck-fuckin-c-cum-soon holy-holy-holyholyholy f-fuck! Hajime!” Oikawa screamed as he came completely untouched. Harsh lines of muscle tensed as he came all over his stomach and the bed below him.

But that didn’t stop Iwaizumi from fucking into him. In fact, his thrusts only went faster as he was eager to chase after his first orgasm for the night. By then, Oikawa was riding on a wave of pure pleasure and overstimulation. His mind was all fuzzy as his ass continued to get the pounding he deserved.

It wasn’t long till Iwaizumi reached his high and let out a low growl as he came. His cum flooded Oikawa’s insides; painting them white with his cum. Even that visual was enough for Iwaizumi to get hard again.

Instead of heading straight into round two, he pulled out of Oikawa and began to leave kisses up his back and leave more marks on his neck.

“So fucking sexy. I can’t wait to have you all night.” Oikawa let out a soft hum in reply and leaned into Iwaizumi’s touch. “Beautiful, smart, strong, and all mine. Though it looks like I’ve already fucked you stupid.”

Slowly, Oikawa turned back and glared at Iwaizumi. “You know it’ll take more than that to break me.”

Challenge accepted.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa and flipped him over to his back and thrusted back inside of Oikawa’s burning heat.

“Then we’ll see how long you can last, slut.”

This time, he didn’t even wait for Oikawa to adjust and began to thrust into him. His movements were fast, deep, constant and reaching deep deep inside of Oikawa once more.

Already, Oikawa’s walls were trying to milk Iwaizumi as best as possible for the second time that night. The feeling of his cum already inside of Oikawa, still hot and slick only made things easier for Iwaizumi as he switched to more shallow thrusts so he could thrust even faster into Oikawa. The noise of his balls hitting Oikawa’s ass deafened their ears.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s legs and hiked them over his shoulders and pressed forward till their faces were a few inches away from each other and Oikawa was practically folded in half. He pulled out a bit and thrusted back in which resulted in a loud moan from Oikawa.

“Fuck-god you-you just don’t-fucking hell-you don’t stop, do you?” Iwaizumi landed a good thrust right into Oikawa’s prostate which made Oikawa lean forward and bite into Iwaizumi’s shoulder to muffle his noises. “Fucking god,” Oikawa whispered and he ran his tongue over his bite.

“You feel so-so fucking good-ah fuck.” Iwaizumi continued to thrust into him at a quick pace and Oikawa threw his head back in bliss. Right then, Iwaizumi took this as his opportunity to leave more marks on Oikawa’s neck and bit down right of his sweet spot which got Oikawa coming all over again.

Two Oikawa. One Iwaizumi.

“You fucking masochist you liked that didn’t you?”

Oikawa just giggled but was cut off with a particularly rough thrust right to his prostate. 

“You… are so fuck! Fucking mean, Hajime,” Oikawa panted out as Iwaizumi continued to drill into him.

Sparing a glance down, Iwaizumi was met with a beautiful sight. Oikawa’s cock was bright red at the tip, still wanting more and excited with the over amount of stimulation he was given. There was cum splattered on both of them but that wasn’t the best part. The best sight was how creamy Oikawa’s entrance was. Filled with cum and still accepting his cock.

He groaned and came again, adding more of his cum to the mix. 

Carefully, he pulled out and got face to face with Oikawa’s entrance and couldn’t help but admire the sight. His red puckered hole was covered in cum and it began to slowly drip down his ass to make a small pool on the bed. Cum had splattered outside of his whole from the constant abuse and he didn’t even need to look down to know that his own cock was in a similar array.

God it was beautiful.

Climbing over Oikawa’s face, he shoved his cum covered cock in his face. “Clean it.”

Oikawa looked up at him with wide eyes. “I-“

“You what? I thought you said that you could keep going.” They two of them stared at each other for a few more seconds and came to the conclusion. 

Pliant and obedient, Oikawa opened his mouth and Iwaizumi easily slid in. He closed his eyes in bliss and let out a loud moan.

Below him, Oikawa was so good. He brought the hard cock down to the back of his throat and ran his tongue over as much area as he could. As expected, Oikawa did his best to clean off Iwaizumi’s cock the best he could, getting some cum on the edge of his lips which just made Iwaizumi smirk.

Looking down, he realized that Oikawa’s own cock had been neglected for too long. He leaned down and took the member into his mouth and began to suck. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa moan around his cock and he shut his eyes at the vibrations. Oikawa’s mouth was like heaven to him and he never wanted the feeling to end.

Using one of his hands, he began to pump the area that he couldn’t reach. Unlike Oikawa, he did have a gag reflex and a very sensitive one in fact. This caused his blow jobs to be very messy but Oikawa didn’t mind. He always commented that he loved them even though he wasn’t that much of a fan of messy sex. Funny saying that with…

He felt as Oikawa sucked hard and gripped nice and firm on his thighs. The sensation made his toes curl and a moan to escape his lips. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa do his best to react to the vibrations with a cock in his mouth. Sneaking a glance, he saw Oikawa’s messy hole and had the urge to fuck him again.

But he was much more determined to finish what he started. Already, he could feel the pool of molten lava in the pit of his stomach. He was so close to coming again, riding off of the overstimulation that Oikawa’s ass had given him. 

So pulling out every trick in the book, Iwaizumi became more determined to make Oikawa come again. His tongue traced the vein at the underside of his cock; his hands were playing with his balls; he even did his best to swallow around the tip which brought Oikawa to the edge. He felt cum spurt down his throat and had to focus to actually swallow.

Swallowing his cum and pulling off of Oikawa, he had to nudge Oikawa to pull off of his cock. As much as he wanted to, he wasn’t ready to cum again just yet. Quickly, Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting his cum on his lips. “Sexy,” he murmured as he took position back in between Oikawa’s legs. 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa right up against him and rested his lover’s legs on his thighs. Lining himself back up, he thrusted his cock back inside and the two let out a groan. They stayed like at for a bit as Iwaizumi repositioned his hands to be behind him and he thrusted up into Oikawa.

The new position got him deeper than they had been all night. It was enough to completely shut Oikawa up with the amount of pleasure coursing through his veins.

“Ooh god-so good. So so so fucking good-Ah! H-harder, please, please pleaseplease,” came Oikawa’s whiny voice, still raw from taking all of Iwaizumi down his throat earlier.

Warmth flooded his senses once more and he mumbled a few curses before he thrusted nice and hard into Oikawa again. Somehow, Oikawa was much tighter than before. His walls were still slick with lube and cum but were really trying to milk him of the rest of his cum-not that Iwaizumi was complaining.

He caved in and began to thrust faster and harder, creating a nice rhythm between the two. As he looked down, he could see the place where the two of them connected so well. The way that Oikawa so easily allowed him in, practically sucking him back in just so he could pull out. 

“F-fuck Tooru. You feel so good around me like this. God.”

With each thrust, he felt his senses go hazy as overstimulation began to hit him. He knew that this was going to be their last orgasm before they two of them were going to knock out. How long had they even been going at it again?

Above him, Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa and he could hear his soft whine at the loss of being filled. Iwaizumi pulled him to the edge of the bed and Oikawa instinctively wrapped a leg around Iwaizumi’s waist.

It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to thrust back in and the heat returned to the two of them. At this point, the two of them were so eager to climax one more time that night. Placing his foot on the bed, Iwaizumi continued to harshly thrust into Oikawa. 

After everything, Oikawa was just accepting everything that he was given. The pleasure was blinding him and he didn’t even realize that they had changed positions again. How many times have they changed positions? How many times had he cum? He wasn’t even keeping track of any of this at this point. Oikawa was just happy that he could spend his time and trust with Iwaizumi, knowing that he’d bring him from climax to climax.

A few more thrusts later, Oikawa could feel electricity surge through his body and knew that he was reaching his climax again. This was so fucking exciting.

“Ha-Hajime I-“

“I know baby, me too.”

Iwaizumi leaned down and their lips met once more. The kiss was salty with the taste of cum. Neither of them cared about technique at this point and just wanted each other.

Bringing his hand down, Iwaizumi began to stroke Oikawa’s cock which got him whimpering against his lips. Iwaizumi’s hips continued to slam into Oikawa’s, breaking rhythm so he could chase after his orgasm better.

With the new rough and quick pace, Oikawa could barely hold back. “I-please Hajime I-I need-I need to cum so bad, so bad, so fucking bad.” The tears were back and Iwaizumi just kissed them away.

“I know, love. Come when you’re ready.”

At that, Oikawa’s body tensed and the orgasm racked his whole body. His mind went blank as Iwaizumi leaned back and continued to fuck senseless into him. A slew of curses left his lips as he continued to fuck into him like it was going to be the last time they were going to be together.

“Tooru-Tooru god fuck fuck fucking hell you’re so good at this. So hot and ready for me. So fucking good Tooru. Ah-fuck fuck!” With that, Iwaizumi came inside of Oikawa for the last time that night.

He let out a low groan and leaned forward to rest his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. The two of them stayed like that for a bit. Soon enough, the cold began to close in and they began to feel disgusting.

As carefully as he could be, Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa and admired the sight. His legs felt like jelly but he did his best to shake the feeling away and grabbed his phone to snap a few photos. He looked at the last one and frowned when he saw that Oikawa was doing his signature gesture.

“I knew Iwa-chan was obsessed with me, but I never knew that he would take such lewd pictures of me,” Oikawa teased and tried to sit up but decided that that would be too painful.

“Said the one that was sending me lewd pictures while I was at work,” Iwaizumi countered. 

“Admit it, you loved them.” The latter rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathroom. He started a hot bath and returned with a warm damp towel to clean what he could off the two of them.

Oikawa was nice and obedient as Iwaizumi began to clean him off. Once he was finished, he dumped that in the hamper and went back to the bathroom to adjust the bath. Ensuring that it was bubbly enough for Oikawa, he returned to find Oikawa lazily scrolling on his phone.

“Bath time?”

“Yup. Come here you.” Iwaizumi easily picked Oikawa up and carried him to their bathroom.

Happily, Oikawa leaned into his arms and happily hummed. “Iwa-chan should’ve fucked me standing up.”

The mentioned scoffed. “If I did that, then you wouldn’t be filled with cum like you are right now.” Slowly, he laid him down in the sea of bubbles and Oikawa just sunk down so only the top half of his face was above water. Something fluttered in Iwaizumi’s heart and he just kissed the top of his head.

“I‘ll join you once I finish some things, okay?” Oikawa lazily nodded as Iwaizumi left to do his usual post-sex routine. Changing the old bedsheets, immediately washing the dirty ones, prepping warm towels and clean clothes after their bath. This time, Iwaizumi also snatched a bowl of fruit, champagne, and two glasses from the kitchen and made his way back to the bathroom.

Brown eyes met green and a large smile broke out on Oikawa’s face. “Took Iwa-chan long enough. Hurry up and get in here! It’s lonely without out.”

Low laughter bubbled in Iwaizumi’s chest as he laid the prepared snacks on their bath side tray and settled in with Oikawa. After Oikawa had assured him that he had cleaned himself out, Oikawa proceeded to clean Iwaizumi up as well; adding more hot water as needed.

Soon enough, they were snacking on grapes and sipping on whatever Iwaizumi grabbed from the kitchen.

“My handsome Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek and he blushed. “Awww! Did I make Iwa-chan blush? He’s so cute.”

“I may be cute but you’re cuter,” Iwaizumi stated before he popped a grape in his mouth.

Oikawa opened his mouth but nothing came out so he pouted. A rush of crimson bloomed on his face and he tried pushing his boyfriend away. “Stop that! I’m the one that’s supposed to make you blush.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Really? I think you’re cuter when you’re flustered. Your blush is so much more of a pretty color.” He leaned close and pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s temple which just made Oikawa squeak.

Their eyes caught once more and the two burst out into laughter. The brunette leaned back into Iwaizumi’s arms and took a sip of his beverage. 

“By the way, I wasn’t too hard, right? I-I know that you’re not too big on messy sex but-“

The other cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t worry your little brain about it. I liked it. Probably won’t be doing that again for a while but it was fun. Plus, hearing Iwa-chan dirty talk like that is something I could really get used to.”

“You really liked that?”

“Yup!”

“You weirdo-“

“Don’t kink shame me mister! We both know that you’re the kinkier of the two of us.” They both burst out laughing again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> *Looks at tags* I don’t know if I should feel ashamed or proud. Either way I hoped that you all enjoyed this.
> 
> I actually wasn’t planning to write something this...messy yet. I was actually planning on writing some of that good ~bondage~ stuff so ahahahah here we are instead. That’s going to be coming real soon so don’t worry. Real soon as in I’ll finish it when I feel like it which isn’t soon.
> 
> Also! I said this above and I’ll say it again. Like Oikawa said, this is a once in a blue moon thing that he’d ever do so please please please have safe sex. Don’t use my fics as a sex guide for you. Please don’t. Most of the time, I just do my research online so oop-
> 
> I am proud to say that I do believe that I am the first to write in the Iwaizumi Hajime/ Oikawa Tooru, PwP, Messy Sex category. 
> 
> Please give me da feedback on what you all think about this! Anything you wanna see? Any ships you wanna read? if you’ve come this far, I thank you~
> 
> Please cleanse yourselves now.
> 
> -CK


End file.
